This invention pertains to a new and improved method and apparatus for making physiological measurements.
Although the present invention is considered to primarily relate to making physiological measurements, it is inherently related to the field of medicine because of the nature of such measurements. More specifically, the invention is inherently related to that branch of medicine which is referred to as "auricular medicine". This term "auricular medicine" was originally adopted as a result of certain discoveries by a Dr. Paul Nogier relative to stimulation of the auricle or ear resulting in a change or variation in the pulse at a particular location along the radial artery in the human wrist. Because it was recognized that this change or variation was related to the autonomic nervous system the pulse at such a particular location has been referred to as the vascular autonomic signal or VAS pulse.
Although it was recognized by Dr. Nogier and others that the VAS pulse had the potential of being utilized for a variety of medical purposes the VAS pulse has been used very little for such purposes. It is considered there are a number of reasons for this. One of these is that it has been difficult utilizing past methods to satisfactorily measure the VAS pulse. Unfortunately, the "ability" to "read" the pulse passed by many acupuncturists does not amount to "measurement" in a current instrumentation sense and is probably impossible for various individuals to acquire.
Another probable reason for the VAS pulse only being used medically to a very limited extent is that there has been incomplete knowledge as to the relationship of the VAS pulse to physiological conditions of a particular body. One of the surprising things that has, however, been established about the VAS pulse is that this particular pulse is responsive to a variety of different stimuluses. Thus, it has been recognized that variations will occur in the VAS pulse as a result of stimulation of the auricle or other body parts as, for example, by subjecting the auricle or such other parts to different types of physical manipulation or different types of radiation.
By comparing such variations in the presence of a stimulation not having a known reaction on a particular body with a stimulation having a known or established reaction or causing a particular type of variation, it is possible to utilize the VAS pulse as a means of predicting body reactions to particular stimulations. This is so little understood, that normally variations in the VAS pulse will not be utilized for medical treatment, diagnosis or treatment purposes as, for example, in determining how the body will react to a specific form of treatment until there have been further developments in the field of auricular medicine approving of the safety and effectiveness of the use of the VAS pulse for medical purposes.
This however, is no reason why the VAS pulse cannot be satisfactorily utilized in making physiological measurements which can be of value for non-medical purposes in measuring the body's responses to various stimuluses. Thus, it is possible to utilize the VAS pulse in manners analogous to the manners in which various different body responses are measured in devices such as common lie detectors and the like. The VAS pulse can be utilized for other physiological purposes such as in studying the reaction of a living body having an arteriovascular circulatory system to specific aspects of the changing ambient world.
In the use of the VAS pulse for such physiological purposes in accordance with the findings of Dr. Nogier, several problems have been encountered. One of these concerns the comparatively limited amount of information or data which can be obtained from the pulse at the specific--but not identified--location indicated in the preceding discussion. Another concerns the fact that such information or data attained at this location does not apparently specifically indicate body conditions which may be significant in connection with a physiological evaluation at various other specific locations or regions of the body, or in certain organs of the body. In time, it may be established that these same measurements are legally and universally acceptable for medical uses. It will be apparent that this latter will depend upon various national laws.